Disney Tales Are Awesome, but Living One Really Sucks
by Kingdom01
Summary: Percy and Perrie have been happily together for a long time. Grace just turned two and Perrie was pregnant. The engaged couple had been happy with all of their family visiting and everything was perfect. Until, they woke up in a disney movie. Perrie woke as Rupenzel and Percy as Eugene. Will the two get back to there own time? Will they find their dauughter?


Light flutter through the window of a tall brick tower. The sunshine warmed the blonde girls face and caused her eyelids to flutter open, only to shut again when the sun hurt her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms out, sitting up in the process.

Her eyes opened suddenly when she found it difficult to sit up. Something was-weirdly- tugging on her hair. She swore, if Percy tried to do that kinky shit his friend told him about, she was going to kill him. The girl didn't understand how something was pulled her hair down, she had gotten it cut only a week ago.

The girls eyes followed the bunch of hair that was somehow more shiny. Her eyes kept following it until she couldn't see it somewhere. This had to be _at least_ 50 fifty feet of pure hair. What the fuck?

She quickly realized that she was sitting on her massively long hair and stood up to get off of it. Her hair was pulling her down, weighing down her head. She quickly walked to the mirror.

She saw the same Perrie staring back at her. The same Perrie she sees every morning when she looks in the mirror.

Almost.

The only different thing is the 300 foot long train of her behind her.

Seriously, what the fuck is happening? Where is Grace? Where is Percy?

Perrie quickly looked down at her stomach and saw the four month baby belly poking out of the shirt she was wearing. At least she was still pregnant. But where was her baby daddy/fiancé?

"Percy? Are you here? I swear, if your pranking me or something I will not hesitate to smack you upside the head. Or better yet, call your mother to smack you upside the head!" When she received no answer, Perries heart started beating fast.

What was happening?

The girl decided to check out the rest of the, whatever she was in, and slowly walked out of the open door to her right. The stairs were kinda tricky, considering they were kinda rickety but she got downstairs. She was disappointed by what she saw however.

There was a small purple couch on a wall and a mirror right across from it, but it was facing the window. There a space next to her and she saw a small kitchen with an _actual_ oven stove. On the bright side, there were tons of books. She went to the window to see if there was a way to get out, but screamed when she looked down.

She was in a tower.

The tower had to be at least 150 feet tall. How the fuck was she going to get down?

Perrie started pacing, hands holding her temples trying to think. Come on Perrie, you were valedictorian if your senior class, you could do this. When she came up with nothing, Perrie stomped her foot. She had too leave. _Had too._ Not only was she four months pregnant, but she had a daughter and fiancé to get back to. She didn't know if she could handle this without him. He was her rock.

A shout quickly followed by a horse whiny knocked Perrie out of her thoughts. She looked over the edge only to see a blurry dot. As the dot moved, Perrie freaked out. What if this was the person who locked her up in here?

The dot moved over to the tower and Perrie grabbed the first thing she saw.

A frying pan.

Why was this so familiar?

The dot looked to be climbing up the tower using something like arrows. Well, at least he was brave. As the dot got closer, Perrie could see more defined features. His hair was black and messy, he had tan skin, his eyes were a beautiful green, and most importantly he was Percy.

"Percy!" Perrie yelled at the man. He looked up with shock written on his face.

"Perrie? What are you doing in a tower?" He asked her, concern lacing his voice.

"I don't know! If I knew then I probably would've gotten out you dimwit! Hurry up!" Perrie yelled at her fiancé. She loved him, really, but sometimes he could be an idiot.

Percy quickly scaled the stone wall and climbed inside. The two lovers embraced each other in love. They shared a kiss or two. They were just glad to be with the other.

The two were interrupted by a voice at the bottom of the tower.

"Oh Rupenzel! Let down your hair!"


End file.
